Eternity
by Beauties Who Dance
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Paige Hyland is auditioning for a popular dance television show, and she made it. Unfortunately, she gets paired with her last choice of partners, Edward Mulvoy. Edward had been admiring Paige since day one, and she hated it. Once she was dancing with him, she felt differently. Could Edward possibly have his shot at Paige?
1. Chapter 1

The familiar nerves rush up my spine and give me the greatest of chills. Today was the day where I could see if dancing was really cut out for me. Or, if I'm just another number. I push the negativity out of my head. I'm auditioning to be on "so you think you can dance", and for me being fifteen, I'm probably the youngest one there. Every three minutes, I hear either cries of joy, or utter silence. I stare down at the loosely pinned number twenty-three on my dance bra.

"Number 22," I hear a robotic voice announce.

Only one more.

My audition piece runs through my head, the leaps, turn sequences, and most importantly, the emotion. The music suddenly stops, and I hear their feedback. From my guesses, number 22 made the cut.

"Number 23." I inhale deeply, ready to take the stage. I keep my posture as I walk confidently across the stage.

"Your name," one of the judges asks.

"Paige Hyland."

"Were you by any chance on the show 'Dance Moms'?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get ready," the judge replies as she cues to the person in the balcony.

This is it.

I hear the soft beginning of the music, swift and elegant. I breathe in the music, letting it work its way up my spine and into my movements. I knew that this was probably the best dancing that I've done in a long time. I strike my ending pose, confident that I'd done my absolute best. Now, I just hope the judges agree with me.


	2. Chapter 2

After my performance, the room was dead silent. Tears started clinging to my eyes.

"That performance was spectacular," one of the judges recognized, "I'm speechless."

"I completely agree," another judge said. They all started nodding their heads in agreement. And before I knew it, I was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Once, I remember my former dance teacher remarking that if a room is dead silent after a performance that means you've done it. Your audience was speechless.

I snapped back to reality when one of the judges said, "Your extensions, your turns, your emotion…everything was flawless, beautiful. Paige Hyland, you have certainly made the cut."

At this moment, nothing could make me happier, prouder of myself. All the pain, blood, sweat, tears, _everything_ has paid off. The tears do start flowing down my cheeks, not because I'm angry or sad, but because I'm proud. Proud to stand up and say 'I am Paige Hyland, and I did just do that performance.' My thanks given, I walk off the stage, to notice my mom, dad, and my sister, Brooke standing there. Tears streaming down their faces.

"Paige, that was breathtaking," Brooke announced.

I flashed her a smile in return, and noticed someone. This boy was…staring at me. I keep on walking, keeping my confusion hidden. Who was he? Anyways, I'm not going to let a stupid boy ruin my happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Time skip ~~

"Paige!" my mom was yelling. I opened my eyes, feeling the sleep still within them. The digital clock read, 6:45. My brow furrowed at this. That cannot be possible. "Paige! Wake up! You have fifteen minutes!" she reminded me.

I scrambled out of bed, the covers left in a shamble. Hurriedly, I threw on my dancewear, and brushed my hair back in a ponytail. Thankfully, I'd watched a YouTube video about a week ago on how to do a '5-minute make-up routine.' I followed the tutorial, step-by-step, and was done in less than five-minutes. 6:55. Grabbing my dance bag, I scooped up the box of cheerios and headed out the door.

"Paige, you look nice for only having a limited amount of time," my mom remarked.

"Thanks."

"You're nervous. Why?" she asked.

I replied with, "Who wouldn't be? After all, it is my first day." The rest of our car-ride to the studio was silent. Walking in, I feel this tension, like I'm not supposed to be here. Like everyone is better, stronger, and more powerful than I am. No. Negativity like from Abby's studio will not, and cannot happen.

While I'm strapping on my dance shoes, they announce, "Contestants, please come into the room, and we will assign you your partners.

Rushing into the room, I see one face that clearly won't amuse me. Of all people, that…boy that was admiring me at the audition was here. Him.

"Alright. Now I'm going to announce the pairs."

"Alivia and Johnny. Selena and Joey. Julia and Patrick. Paige and Edward…"

I peer to see who was my partner, and of all the dancers in this room, I see him pointing at me, signaling that he was my partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV:

"Paige and Edward…," the speaker announced. I look over my shoulder to see Paige's face as red as a tomato, then I gave her a huge smile in return. This seriously cannot be happening. Ever since Dance Moms came out, I've watched Paige on the television screen, now I can actually dance with her. In person. Somebody pinch me, because I must be dreaming!

Paige's POV:

My partner is Edward. Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Why Edward? It couldn't have possibly been anyone _but_ Edward, now could it? No, no it can't.

"Contestants, please converse with your newly assigned partner!"

Of course, Edward rushes over to me and starts babbling like an idiot. He's going on and on about what a great dancer I am, and how lucky he is to be my partner, and other stupid stuff. Because he's and idiot, a stupid idiot. "And then my grandma took me water-skiing when I was eight, have you ever been water-skiing? I bet you have. It's actually quite fun becau-," Edward jived.

"Okay, please stop. You're making my ears bleed."

"Oh, I didn't know that ears could bleed. I'm ever so sorry for causing you pain, Paige," he apologized.

"You didn't make my ears bleed. It's just that I'm getting very annoyed with you talking. If we can make this work, you're going to have to act like a normal human-being."

He was silent at this comment. I can already tell that this is going to be a long, and painful ride.


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's just-," I began.

"It's just what, Paige? Let's just find out practice times and get this over with," he sternly replied.

"Can you do Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 5:30 to 9?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know who the choreographer is?"

"No." I really didn't know what else to say. Walking away, I remembered how all of the girls in middle school wanted every single boy to like them. And now I have that, but I don't want it. All I could ever ask for is that my partner and I don't "fall in love." What am I thinking? I won't _ever _fall for Edward, not a single chance.

~~ Time skip ~~

After getting matters settled with our partners, we learned different combinations for the rest of the time frame. We would split into groups, and watch each other perform.

Surprisingly, Edward is quite fantastic. His turns, extensions, and his leaps, oh my goodness they were breathtaking. He's just as good (if not more) than Maddie Ziegler, back in Pittsburg. And he watched me with such desire, and hope. I felt him inside of me while I was dancing. It was like he took his soul and mixed it with mine.

Once it was 6:30, we left practice, and I was headed home, Edward had a quick word with me.

"Paige! You were fantastic in there. I've never seen such gorgeous dancing in my entire life. It was stunning," he remarked.

I blushed while saying, "You weren't too bad yourself." Then, he leans in for a hug. I accept, but think on why he still admires me. After the jerk I've acted like today, why would he want my company?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't been posting! I've been super busy lately, oh and I started **_**Divergent**_** last week and I was OBSESSED! Now I'm on **_**Insurgent.**_

**p.s. I'm probably going to have a spam of like 4 chapters **

Paige's POV:

"Are you ready?" Edward whispers into my ear.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be," I reassure, fighting back my nerves. This is me and Edward's first performance as a 'dynamic duo', as they say. Anyways, we decided to take a 'risk' by performing a contemporary piece.

"And next on the stage is Edward Mulvoy and Paige Hyland!" the host of the show announces.

Edward pulls me close, and stares into my eyes. The soft hum of the music begins and he dances, carrying me off my feet (literately, he did a lift) with his movements. We spin, leap, and overall move in perfect harmony. The song ends, and he brushes the stray hair from my face, and flashes a grin.

With his arm swung around my shoulder, we walk, confidently, towards the panel of judges. They stare at us, in awe of how in-sync we were.

"That was hands-down the best performance of the night. Hands-down." The crowd goes wild.

"It was beautiful. You two look like you've been dancing for years with each other."

The judges give their final remarks, and with smiles wiped across our faces, Edward and I walk backstage.

"You were amazing," he states. Then, he embraces me, and plants a small kiss of affection on my cheek.

I pull away, forgetting that he has a sensitive personality. Edward gawks at me, then storms off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfiction spam 2/4**

Edward's POV:

Hot tears are welling up in my eyes, ready to start streaming down my cheeks. But, not here. Not now. Paige and I were towards the middle of the night's performances. Since I have some time, I storm out to my car, and let it all out.

Tears of frustration, agony, sadness, envy, everything. Just flying free. Honestly, I really have no idea on what to do. I've never had to deal with these emotions before, because all of the girls back home were either stuck-up brats, or 'Ugly Bettys'. But Paige…

I should've known. I should've known that she'll never want to be with me, not even for a second. When we were dancing, it felt like there was a spark, a connection between us. Apparently, there wasn't.

I drive around for about ten minutes, and decide to return for the results. I know that I'll get looks of confusion, disappointment, etc. However, if I don't return, I will be disqualified, and I'm not letting a selfish girl ruin my dance career.

My car eases into the parking lot, and I see a person. And what a coincidence it was to be the magnificent Paige Hyland. I start walking, avoiding any eye-contact with her.

"Edward!" she shouts.

I just keep walking.

"Edward! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

I just keep walking. And I'm not going to wait, or talk, or do anything besides pretend to like her on the show. That's final.


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SEEING DIVERGENT TOMORROW WITH PHANATASMA'S ROSE! **

**Fanfiction spam 3/4**

Paige's POV:

My eyes blur with tears. What is he doing? Not even twenty minutes ago did he kiss me, and now he's acting like I'm this…this…monster. I fight back the tears, because not even twenty minutes ago, did I want nothing to do with him. And now I'm about to cry? No, this doesn't even make the slightest bit of sense.

Edward turns, walking through the big oak doors of the building. I follow close by and watch him storm through the hallways muttering curse words under his breath. He keeps walking, until he reaches the staircase leading to the balcony; that's where the contestants wait for the final scoring. I race after Edward, skipping every other step as I travel up the flight of stairs.

He whips around, staring at me. Taking in every last feature. With a final sigh, his eyes start to glisten, then he keeps on walking, his hand grazing his eye every few steps. I really don't have a clue where Edward's headed to, but I'm bound to find out.

Edward makes a sharp left turn, and yanks open the door to our dressing room. I press my ear against the cold, wooden door, and muster slight muffling sounds. He's crying.

Knocking on the door, I say, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door slides open, and there he stands. His hair is a chocolate brown and swoops across his forehead. I never noticed how beautiful Edward's eyes are.

Without saying a word, I wrap my arms around him, and whisper, "Let's go win that top spot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter for tonight! Please write a review, and tell me what you think so far! This chapter might be a little boring, sorry.**

Paige's POV:

"And our third place ranking goes to…Paige Hyland and Edward Mulvoy!"

Hand-in-hand, we walk up to where the already-ranked contestants stand. Edward smiles, and then embraces me. The audience awws. Typical.

After the assignments are given, Edward invites me to a 'celebratory dinner.' He picks me up about thirty minutes after the show, wearing a nice, flannel shirt, and jeans. I walk out the front door with a 'causal' dress on.

"You look nice," he remarks.

"Same goes for you," I reply.

Edward escorts me into Steak-N-Shake. "After you, my lady," he jokes as he motions for me to sit down in the booth. He takes his seat on the other side, and reaches for a menu.

"What drinks would you like?" our server asks.

"One chocolate milkshake, and two cookies & cream milkshakes. That goes for both me and her," Edward answers.

"Have you decided, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll have the quarter-pound hamburger, and she'll have the foot long hot dog with everything on it," he says to the server.

My mouth forms into a shape of an O when he ordered the hotdog, I mean, I only weigh like ninety pounds (okay, maybe a little more).

We talk, eat, and laugh for at least two hours until 'Edward's Adventure to Steak-N-Shake' becomes noticed by his mom.

He drops me off at my driveway, and I smile, signifying that I had a great time. I climb into bed, and wonder. I wonder why Edward gets to me. Seriously, like every other guy that has liked me, I never had feelings for. What am I saying? I don't have feelings for Edward Mulvoy. No. I don't. I just have to keep letting myself think that.


	10. Chapter 10

**BEWARE PHANTASMA'S ROSE! I WILL SEEK REVENGE! **

**To sum it up, I lost a bet, and now I'm mad -_-**

Edward's POV:

"Edward! How was your dance with...um...who-ser name?" my mother asked.

"Paige? It was good, we were third out of everyone," I replied.

"Don't you have a crush on her?"

My face blushed from embarrassment. "Mother, please."

"Alrighty, then. Are you hungry?"

"No, I just ate with Paige."

"Who's Paige, again?"

"Oh my God. I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed."

"Night, punkin'."

I ignored her response. Do I have a 'crush' on Paige? Yes...well...not really. When I first met her, yes, but now? I'm really not sure where I stand with her. Can she see me as her lover? I can see her as mine, of course.

The hot water of the shower soothes my sore muscles. Much needed for the dramatic night tonight with Paige. I lay in bed an ponder about my emotions. Am I still mad at Paige for the way she rejected me? Or am I in 'puppy-love' by the way she embraced me and gawked? The only way I'll find out is if I keep pushing her into loving me, and see how far she goes.

"Good morning, Edward!" Paige squeals.

"Hi. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, about last night...," she began.

I feel a sudden burst of horror. This is it.

"I'm so sorry for rejecting you. Honestly, I kind of like you," she blushes.

"Really?"

Paige nods in agreement.

"Well, then. Are you free Saturday night?" I joke.

"Nope, I'm already going out with a guy named Edward Mulvoy," she winked.

This could definitely work.

**Are you Paward shippers? Please tell me in a review! Thanks so much, love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

Paige's POV:

Edward and I are in the Top 3 of "So you think you can dance." It's been about two or three months since our first dance together. The surprising factor is that we still haven't had our first official kiss. We've been on countless amounts of dates, but nothing else.

"Hey. You ready to tackle the new routine?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's do it," I answer, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's get moving."

This week, we are dancing to a piece of jive music, an upbeat and alive style of dance. Edward and I practice each movement carefully, so we will be in-sync. He cracks a joke about every ten seconds of the rehearsal. Since the performance is tomorrow, we perfect everything. From our dancing, to our emotion, to our costume.

I go home that night with sore muscles, ready to be asleep. Although, tomorrow I won't have time for resting, I will need to get up, and get moving. That's how it's been lately, go, go, go.

"Guess who," a person with cinnamon-bun scented hands jokes, as they cover my eyes with their hands. I know that cinnamon-bun scent from anywhere.

"Hmm…I really have no idea. Lemme put a wild card out there and say Edward."

"Anndd our contestant just won five million dollars for answering the question correctly," Edward laughs, "and two free tacos."

I giggle while remarking, "Okay, very funny, but I need to hurry up getting ready for the performance." The last bobby pin secures in my curly up do, and I smile. Look how far the 'unstoppable duo' has come. Who knows? We could win this thing.

Edward takes my sweaty palm in his and whispers, "I know that we can do this."

I reassure him with a nod while I hear, "Paige Hyland and Edward Mulvoy taking the stage with a jive piece."

We take the stage, as confident as ever and place our feet the perfect distance apart from each other. Hop step, hop step, right left, turn, and finish. Edward pulls me against him and we walk towards the panel of judges. They say their compliments, improvements, and what-not.

"Paige that was spectacular!" he cries as we enter backstage. Then, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, leaving inches of space between us. He presses his lips softly to mine, like a wisp of wind brushing your skin. I inch back, smiling. And then end the space once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I haven't posted! I'll try to post every day or every other day. **

**BTW I STARTED ALLEGIANT AND OMG TOBIAS HAS HIS POV TOO OMG OMG. Does anyone know of any good Divergent fanfics?**

Paige's POV:

This morning, Edward and I have a press conference to attend, since it is the finale of the show. I decided to wear a new floral print dress that I bought the previous weekend and put my hair in a curly half ponytail. Putting the finishing touch on my neutral makeup, I hear Edward ring the doorbell. I rush down the stairs, slipping my heels on in the process.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward says as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Good morning. Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Yes, I do actually. I got the address, then brought my mom's GPS."

"Alrighty, then. Let's go!"

We start walking, when Edward wraps his arms around my waist and remarks, "Just one second." He brushes his lips with mine, quickly, then we continue on walking. I really don't know how this boy edged his way into my heart, but somehow, he managed. And I'm glad he did.

After the conference, we trek back home, and Edward drops me off, but he's soon to return. I change out of the dress into a simple, but elegant outfit, leaving my hair and makeup untouched.

This time, Edward greets me at the stairs, and escorts me to his car.

"This evening, we will be dining at the Fish House," he remarks.

"Edward, you don't have to pay that much for dinner-," I began.

"But, what if I actually want to do this for you?"

"Okay then, you may." How was I supposed to know what that quote really meant?


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, sorry for the chapter delay I'll try to post 2 or 3 more tonight.**

Edward's POV:

Pain aches all throughout my body. My head is throbbing, along with my feet. What happened in there? I try to crane my neck to see where Paige is, but it's held in some sort of brace, one that keeps it completely and utterly straight. I try to wave my arm, but I can't. At the moment, I must be paralyzed. How?

"Good, you're awake. Afraid you never were gonna be," a cranky, middle-aged nurse remarks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh, right. You and the pretty girl," she looks over her shoulder at the room opposite us, "got hit by a car."

"Wait. What?!"

"A person wasn't looking, and badabing, you got two injured teenagers."

"How long has it been?"

"Eh…about two days. You still look pretty scraped up. She's less injured, woke up yesterday asking all sorts of questions, like yourself."

"So how long is it until we are all healed?"

"Goodness gracious, kid. Hold your horses. The doctor will answer all your questions soon," the nurse spats. And then she storms out, yelling for 'Dr. Murphy'.

The faint beeping of the heart monitor wakes me up. As I flutter my eyes open, I notice a middle-aged doctor with short brown hair with glasses. "He's awake," the doctor says, "Go ahead. Ask away."

"How's Paige?"

"Better than you are." Oh well, that's encouraging.

"Okay. How long until we're out?"

"Depends on how fast you heal." He laughs at this remark. We just keep going back and forth. Question for an answer.

By the time we're through, I have the cranky nurse and the doctor laughing uncontrollably. If these are the people operating on me, I'd better brace myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**I teared up writing this chapter, whoops.**

Paige's POV:

I brush a strand of stray hair away from my sweaty forehead. Yesterday I awoke with a longing for Edward. He might not be awake quite yet. A terrible thought comes to mind. What if he is...? Tears spring to my eyes at the thought of Edward dead. No. That can't possibly be the case. I just have to wait here for him. For the nurses to tell me that he's okay. That we'll both be okay. I wipe away fallen tears just as that cranky nurse walks in.

"Dr. Murphy told me to tell you that the boy...Edward was it? Anyways, he's," she began. This is it. Could he be...? I really don't know at this point, "he's alright. Just woke up a few minutes ago askin' all sorts of questions about you and crap like that."

I'm lost for words. The gods must be pushing away Hades, for this is a true miracle. "Thank you for telling me," I say, relief catching my every breath. "Do you know if I'm okay to visit him?"

"Can you even move? If you can go ahead. Nobody's gonna stop you."

I flash her a smile of my thanks, and rise out of the thin white hospital bed, pain and soreness aching through my every move. The nurse hands me a walker, and I walk slowly, but surely across to Edward's room.

Edward lies there, asleep. The deepest cuts and blood covers his whole body. He's still the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on. Edward's chocolate brown hair sticks to his forehead and I brush it back, tears staining my cheeks.

I brush my lips to his, careful not to press to hard, even though I want to kiss him like it's the last kiss I'll ever have. I pull away, and his eyes flutter open and Edward tries to smile.

"Edward, don't. I know you're happy to see me and that's all I need," I whisper as I draw him in for another kiss.

Just as I pull away once more, the nurse spats, "Time's up, sweetie."

I glance back at Edward with a reassuring look. He and I both know that we're considered lucky, even though we just might not feel it.


	15. Chapter 15

Paige's POV:

As of this morning, it has been a week since the car crash, which means I am free to leave today. I still have several minor cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to Edward. He's still in critical condition, with quite a few broken ribs and bruises covering his face. The same cranky nurse delivers the news that I can go, and of course, that I can see Edward. This time, I rush across the hall to his room and stifle a cry when I realize that he won't be with me.

Sitting at my bedside, I brush my lips against his, longing for his recovery. Edward's eyes flash open and he pulls away, a smile wiped across his mouth.

"What?" I ask.

"You're just…so…beautiful," he answers, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I kiss Edward's cheek and say, "Don't talk too much."

"I won't." And then he pulls me, and kisses me slowly, until the nurse squawks that it's time for me to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," I reassure him. He grins back and closes his eyes for another much-needed nap.

That night, I can't sleep. I toss and turn, and finally let myself just lie there and think. Think about Edward, the competition, anything that's worth pondering about. Edward. He didn't deserve this. I should've been standing where he was. I should still be in critical condition, not him. Not my sweet, innocent Edward. Suddenly, I find myself sobbing into my pillow. I know that this is what I need. At this point, I really don't care if I wake the whole neighborhood, I just keep crying. Letting all my emotions fly free.

I literately lie still for hours until I realize that I won't ever fall asleep. Getting up, I slip on some comfortable clothes and smooth my hair back into a ponytail. This may be one of the stupidest decisions ever, but I need to see Edward. Now.


	16. Chapter 16

Paige's POV:

I hug my sweater close, and trek the two mile walk down to the hospital, my steps becoming quicker by the second. The doors slide open and I half jog, half walk up to the desk.

"May I see Edward Mulvoy?" I ask the lady

"Sure. He's room 1B."

"Thanks." I jog down the hallway to his room and peek through the window in the door. Edward looks so peaceful, sleeping, breathing heavily. In. Out.

The door slides under my fingers, and I peer around the corner. Nobody else is in the room with him. It's just him and the heart monitor. It's beeping is blocking out my heart pounding so loudly in my ears.

I ease up to his bed and push his hair away from his sticky forehead. Edward doesn't budge. "Edward." Still, nothing. Okay, he's just in a deep sleep, that's all. I shake him, lightly, then violently. My fingers are shaking with nerves as they climb up his neck to the side of his ear for his pulse. Thump. Thump. Each one five to even ten seconds apart.

With tears of worry and panic streaming down my cheeks, I legit sprint up to the desk and report Edward's condition. "He's...he's...he's barely...barely breathing," I stutter.

The nurse's face fills with concern as she says, "Move. Go find a doctor, and be quick about it."

I run down three different hallways, with the drag pushing my hair back, until I find a doctor. "Excuse me. Sir, there's a patient in room 1B that's dying. Please help."

The doctor introduces himself as Dr. Adams and he grabs some equipment and follows behind me, right against my heels.

Dr. Adams storms into the room and shoos me out. Salty tears stain my cheeks. I watch Edward through the window in the door, fighting for his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Forewarning, if you're a softie like me, be prepared.**

Paige's POV:

Edward looks lifeless, just laying there, with doctors and nurses operating on him. He hasn't moved a smidge since I arrived here. I put my face in my hands and slide down the wall.

My waves spill over my salty cheeks and stick there, but I'm too preoccupied to care. I'm trying as hard as I can to stifle my sobs and focus on the positives. What positives? Well, I'm okay. At that thought I start crying again.

Dr. Adams opens the door and says, "He's stable. We'll leave and you can visit him for a few minutes."

I quickly straighten my hair and wipe away the residue from my tears away. Walking in, I see Edward. He looks...no. No, he's stable. Not dead. I linger over to his bedside and stroke his cheeks. Then, I feel a warm, sweaty, but gentle hand clasp over mine. Edward. I must resist the urge to kiss him.

While I'm kneeling down, he utters, "Paige, I...I'm sorry."

"For what?" I answer back, tearing up once more.

"Taking you to the fish house."

I laugh at his remark. "I'm sorry for letting you take me."

Edward stays silent for a while, but he looks at me. Studies me. The, I bend down and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Everything will be okay, I keep reminding myself. It will be just fine.

Eventually, Edward falls into a deep sleep, and I sit there, hypnotized by his heart monitor. The doctors come in and inject him with medicines every once in a while.

I sit there for what seems like hours until Edward's eyes flutter open, and he whispers, "Paige, I love you." Then, his heart monitor stops.


	18. Chapter 18

**I finished **_**Allegian**_**t today and I'm so sad omg. AND I'M OBSESSED WITH BEATING HEART SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN REAL.**

Paige's POV:

I remember my first impression of Edward. A geeky, nerdy, excuse of a dancer. But then, I fell in love with him. A beautiful, deep, persistent love. And now he's gone. Forever. I'm still trying to cope with his death, because I feel like it was my fault. My fault that we were about to eat at the restaurant. My fault that I didn't walk where he was. And, most importantly, my fault that he's dead.

I sit on the edge of my bed, reading a book, _Distant Waves_, which he never finished. I'm not a sucker for reading, but I feel like I have to do this, for Edward. He would want to know how it ended, so I'll tell him. Tears blur my vision, making the words have a shadow. I wipe them away, and try to relax myself. To not think of Edward. I think of my family, and friends, and all my happy memories with them. I breathe heavily, for this helps me calm myself down, and read the book, the word's shadows becoming bigger and bigger.

Edward's funeral was about a week ago, and he looked so peaceful, laying there in his coffin with his arms folded perfectly in his lap, and his hair pushed away from his forehead. Edward's last words spilled across my tongue, just before they buried him. _I love you._

One thing that I realized right after the funeral was that he would've wanted this. For him to die instead of me, because that's the kind of person he is. He's willing to give up his own life for others, and apparently, he did so. And I'm proud of him for it.


	19. Epilogue

~ Ten Years Later ~

I try not to let Edward cross my mind too often, but at least once a day, I am reminded of him in some way. For instance, I remember seeing somebody running, and he had chocolate brown hair stuck to his forehead, just like Edward did. Anyways, I'm about to graduate from nursing school in a few months, for I am twenty-five at the moment. I've had very few relationships since Edward, but they never turned out very well. They always end up with me telling them about Edward, and then they walk out because they realize that I still have feelings for him. And of course I do.

It's hard to keep going after someone that you had deep feelings for leaves, just like that. I didn't know Edward was going to die, I didn't even think that when he was in the hospital. All I know is that I have to keep going, even if I don't feel like I need to. I need to for my family, friends, and even for Edward. I would put my loved ones in grief for me, and who wants to do that? And Edward would certainly not want me to end my life just for him. That would be completely illogical, as he would say.

But even if I do end up marrying some other guy and have a family with him, I will certainly love Edward Mulvoy for _eternity. _


End file.
